


In Another World || Naruto Couples Week 2018

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: Naruto Couples Week 2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AtLA, Crossover, F/M, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke's hunt for the newly-rediscovered Avatar means stalking not just Naruto, but his little group of friends as well. And he happens to find one during a stop for supplies. Maybe this will be his chance to put this wild goose chase to an end.





	In Another World || Naruto Couples Week 2018

It feels as though for every step he takes in an attempt to get closer to the Avatar, the airbender and his group take another three.

The younger prince’s patience - already a typically fragile thing - is wearing even thinner. The longer this mission takes, the less capable he appears in his father’s eyes. And if Itachi dies - if the healer he found isn’t enough - the role of Fire Lord falls to him. Or…so it should.

But if he can’t fulfill his promise to capture the Avatar, the tarnish upon his honor may prompt his father to do something…drastic. After all, he still has a living cousin, the child of his mother’s sister. Make enough of a fool of himself, and he just might lose his chance.

…but surely Itachi will pull through. He  _has_  to.

…but if he doesn’t…

The thoughts are pushed aside as the last man he wants to see steps up beside him. “Prince Sasuke, we’ll be pulling into the supply port shortly. Would you care to disembark?”

For a moment he acts as though he didn’t hear Shisui’s question. But after a stern silence, he replies, “…I’d like a chance to go ashore. Stretch my legs.”

“Should I prepare a guard?”

“No…I’d prefer time to myself.”

Giving a bow, the elder Uchiha turns to arrange the crew’s time while off the seas. Their supplies are running low, and they have precious few hours to dawdle in restocking them. They can’t afford to fall any further behind.

Ignoring the bustle, Sasuke stands at the prow, arms crossed and eyes staring out toward land. Some time alone will better allow him to think. And perhaps vent his frustration by lighting something ablaze.

Once docked, he leaves the crew behind, feeling Shisui’s eyes at his back. At first wandering around the port city, he pays his surroundings little mind - mostly using the winding streets as a chance to lose the inevitable tail Shisui’s assigned him.

…but then he sees something familiar.

The tail end of a person - fluttering clothes and hair - just rounds a corner as he glances, and it tickles something in his memory. He knows them…that’s -!

Glancing furtively over his shoulder, he’s glad to find no Fire Nation soldiers. Bringing his cloak’s hood over the crown of his head, he follows.

Reaching the building she’d passed, he spots her at a food stall, exchanging coin for supplies. Tucked around the corner, he watches until she turns her back, easing up behind her.

Looks like they’re not the only ones making a pit stop.

He tails her for a few minutes, glad she’s far enough from port not to notice the ship. Either way, she still looks nervous, clearly not comfortable with being out in the open. As she should be. Eventually, however, she heads further inland, away from the city and down a road toward the countryside. Lucky for him, it doesn’t take long for the roadsides to be covered in trees and brush. Sneaking up on her is all too easy.

The knife he keeps at his side whispers along the front of her neck, feeling her tense and drop her basket. Fruits and other amenities spill across the road. “No water to bend here,” Sasuke murmurs, one of her hands held captive in his spare. “You should have stayed in town.”

“Sasuke…!” Pale eyes look over her shoulder where his face rests.

“Where’s your camp?”

“I’m n-not telling you!”

“Either you tell me now, or I take you back to my ship and we can persuade you to talk. Trust me: you’d much prefer the former.”

Despite her wavering uncertainty upon their first encounter, it would appear Hinata has grown some backbone since then. “I won’t tell you a-anything! Take me if you want - I’m not your t-target. As long as Naruto is free, he can stop the Fire Lord! He’ll end this war, and -!”

“The only way this war is ending is with our victory,” Sasuke hisses back. “You’re just delaying the inevitable. You think a  _child_  is going to stop my father? My brother?  _Me?_ ”

“You’re no older than us!”

“I’ve been trained alongside the Fire Nation army - you think a little backwater waterbender could begin to best me? Or an airbender who clearly thinks this is nothing but a game?! Pathetic. None of you are ready to face an army. You may keep slipping through our fingers, but your luck is running out. Now…”

Spinning her around, Sasuke pins the waterbender’s back to the nearest tree, knife still in place. “Where’s the rest of your little circus act?”

“I’m not telling you. I-I’ll protect Naruto, no matter the cost! The world needs him too much!”

“What the world needs is order, and a steady hand to keep it! Once my brother is well, he -!” Sasuke’s voice hitches, realizing he’s said too much.

Unfortunately, Hinata catches it. “…what…?”

Snarling, his grip on her wrist tightens. “It’s none of your concern!”

Hinata’s face, slack with shock, slowly furrows. “…the elder prince is ill…?”

Realizing the magnitude of his bumbling, Sasuke scrambles to think of an out. “…what does it matter? Naruto will never reach the capital…even if he does, he’s got my father to get through, first! And I’m not about to stand idly by…!” He gives a wicked grin. “…besides, I’ve found him a healer. One of your own, turned traitor! Once she’s cured him, the Fire Nation will crown its next Fire Lord - the next ruler over not just our nation…but the world.”

Though she shakes, Hinata stares in defiance. “…I’m sure your e-enemies will be heartened to hear the news. Prince Itachi, sick…surely something to rally around.”

“…you won’t get the chance to tell  _anyone_.”

“Oh, r-really?” In a move too swift to catch, Hinata rallies her free hand to Sasuke’s side. In a flash, she blocks several of his chi points, and he staggers back, eyes wide in surprise. Now with two free hands, she disables his other arm, both limbs limp at his sides.

But firebenders can still bend with their legs. Kicking with a roar, he sends a blast of fire toward her, blocked by water kept in a gourd at her side. Dousing the flames, she manages to close the distance, and one strike to his stomach lands him flat on his back, out of breath.

Catching her own, Hinata considers him. One of the Fire Nation’s princes, at her mercy. As dark as the thought is…she could deal her enemies a massive blow…if she just…!

Slowly, she relaxes her stance, looking to him sadly. She won’t…she can’t.

“What…too afraid?” he taunts, still wheezing.

“…mercy and compassion are n-not fear. Nor are they weakness.”

“Tch…you sound just like that other waterbender…”

“The one keeping your brother alive?” Hinata’s tone cuts back. “…you speak p-poorly of someone trying to help you. Or do you w-want him to die? You’re second born…that would put you in the position of heir, w-wouldn’t it?”

Sasuke glares…but nor does he rebuke her. “…it’s none of your concern.”

“…you should treasure family. You never know when you might lose it. I lost my sister when I was young…when our family was d-divided.” Hinata glances aside. “…I may have been j-jealous at the attention Father gave her…but I still miss her. Every day. You might think you want what your brother has. But is it really worth more than the l-love of your sibling?”

Too taken aback by her chillingly-accurate observation (maybe those eyes really can see through people), Sasuke can’t find the words to retort.

“…it may be against everything we’re fighting for, but…I’ll pray for your brother.” Her gaze turns pitying. “…and I’ll p-pray for you, too.”

“Sasuke?”

Tensing, Hinata spins around, immediately taking a fighting stance. Down the road twenty paces stands a Fire Nation soldier - the one always at the prince’s side. His hands are raised in a gesture of surrender. “…what do you w-want?”

“…to take my prince back to our ship. I’m not here to fight.”

“Don’t just  _stand_  there!” Sasuke barks. “Capture her!”

“I can’t risk her harming you, my prince. Best we cut our losses. We can always find them again.”

Hinata doesn’t take her gaze from them.

“…let me collect him, and you can scurry back to the Avatar. You’ll have until we make it back to our ship. Call it a compromise…and a chance for you to make an escape, if you’re quick.”

Sasuke moves to argue, but cuts off as Shisui gives him a hard glance.

After a tense pause, Hinata turns tail and runs.

Watching her go, Shisui helps Sasuke to his feet.

“You’re a fool,” the younger growls. “We’re  _so close…!_ ”

“There will be other chances. And now we know something new about our opponents. I’d never have guessed she was one of the chi blockers. Perhaps it would be wise to contact the one you know…?”

Sasuke scowls. “…right now, all I want is to get  _back_  to my ship and on their trail. Now!”

Obeying, Shisui starts to guide them back to town as his cousin leans against his shoulder.

All the while, Sasuke fumes at the memory of her stare. He doesn’t want her  _pity_  - he doesn’t need it! Praying for him…for Itachi…what a joke. And how  _dare_  she suggest he seeks his brother’s death. How long did he scour the South Pole to find that healer? The one keeping Itachi alive! Ludicrous…

Still, he can’t shake a clenching in his chest, even as they find themselves along the deck of the ship. Rubbing at his bruises, Sasuke barks orders. “Get me the Komodo rhinos! We’re going after them,  _now!_ ”

_You’re not getting away…!_

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Naruto Couples Week - the theme this time is In Another World. I chose to do a crossover with Avatar: the Last Airbender.
> 
> I LOVE all the potential parallels between these fandoms, and it's a verse I have pretty extensively plotted, mostly for RP. Sasuke is torn between trying to ensure his ill elder brother's health...but also pushing for the crown himself. After kidnapping a healing waterbender for Itachi, he's now on the hunt for Naruto, the last airbender, and his little group of friends: a waterbender (and chi blocker) Hinata, her nonbender friend Kiba (and his polar bear dog Akamaru), and later an earthbender named Sakura. And here, Sasuke almost gets his hands on the presumed weakest member...but things just aren't quite meant to be.
> 
> Shisui is actually a member of the White Lotus, who actively tries to subtly sabotage Sasuke's bid for the throne and chase after Naruto in order for the airbender to succeed and bring back balance. Hence him conveniently interrupting!
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling - hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
